Zaphir: an untold elven history
by Lord Herrold
Summary: "Las estrellas brillan, más algunas son más puras que otras. Brillan todas, al fin, pero en su esencia reside la pureza que tanto guardamos. Así mismo, una Noldor nunca debe juntarse con castas más bajas." Lord Orthred. Palabras del padre de Zaphir, qué definirán el futuro de esta señora Noldor. ¡Averigua que sucede, en esta novela de Herrold, para ustedes!


Prólogo.

 _Año 1834 de la Segunda Era del Sol de la Tierra Media. Julio 10._

Corría un hermoso verano al este de las Montañas Nubladas, un viento apacible soplaba desde los picos de Caradras y el Pico Nublado, bajando por la Puerta Este de Khazad-dûm. Durin III en persona despedía a Lord Ortrhed y a su ejército recientemente provisto de nuevas placas y armas de mithril hermosamente fabricadas por los Altos Elfos Sindar que fraguaban bajo sus salones a las órdenes de Celebrimbor.

Allí, en el Mirrormere, abrazados daban las despedidas de rigor al tiempo que los tenues pasos del enorme ejército sindar marchaban en dirección a Lorien y Mirkwood.

-¡Qué la Gracia de los Valar os ilumine, Rey Durin! –Saludó Orthred, sobrino de Oropher, primo de Thranduil, Señor de las defensas de Lórien-. De parte de Lady Galadriel y mi Señor, Celeborn, estamos agradecidos por su ayuda.

-¡No hace falta, amigo mío! –Contestó con voz grave el –para su tamaño- imponente enano-, el pueblo élfico siempre será bienvenido en mis Salones siempre que gusten.

Allí, en medio de ambos señores, se encontraba una pequeña niña elfa, aunque más vieja en edad que el propio Durin III, pasaba sólo por una niña de unos 16 años. Alta, esbelta, con cabellos de plata como su padre, Lord Orthred. Portaba un hermoso vestido de color blanco inmaculado, con mangas anchas que casi arrastraba. En la cabeza tenía una hermosa diadema con diamantes tan puros que parecían irradiar luz de estrellas.

Zaphir, se llamaba esta pequeña señora élfica. Ella yacía observando el hermoso estanque que, más tarde en la historia, se recordaría como el lugar eterno de descanso el mismísimo Durin I, el Inmortal.

-¡Pequeña! –Llamó Durin III a Zhapir, interrumpiendo sus ensoñaciones al ver las estrellas centellear en el Mirrormere-. Ven, tengo un regalo para ti.

Zaphir se acercó con una sonrisa gentil, pero tan fría y grácil como sólo una elfa Noldor, descendiente de los Eldar podía poseer. Sus ojos, de un color tan gris como el mejor acero, parecían viejos, hermosos y terriblemente sabios a pesar de su corta edad, para ser de su raza-. ¿Sí, mi señor? –Contestó con cortesía.

-He traído un regalo para ti, lo ha hecho Celebrimbor en persona en mi compañía: un anillo para ti, con diamantes tan preciosos como los que luces en tu bella frente, mi señora. –Sonrió, entregándole una caja bellamente enjaezada de piedras preciosas que contenían en delgado círculo de plata que terminaba en forma de una flor con un diamante encima.

-Gracias, mi señor. –Dijo ella sin más, haciendo una reverencia y, por cariño, beso su frente sin previo aviso. Los Zelotes Guardianes soltaron murmullos y carcajadas detrás de su Rey, mientras que los elfos guardaron silencio absoluto ante tal acto.

Terminadas las despedidas, Lord Orthred y su hija, Zaphir, marcharon de vuelta a Lórien, siguiendo los causes del Río Celebrant seguidos por 20.000 elfos, ricamente armados. En el camino, el camino estaba claro, despejado, los pájaros cantaban alegres y el murmullo del hablar de los Mallorns se escuchaba a medida que se acercaban al bosque.

Después de horas de silenciosa marcha, Lord Orthred se dirigió a ella-. ¿Por qué has hecho tal cosa, hija mía? –Preguntó, con voz seria.

-¿Ha estado mal un acto de gentileza frente a un Rey? –Preguntó, tímida y apenada por su comportamiento. Su padre se limitó a sonreír. Volteó a verla.

-Hija, la cortesía no está mal dada nunca, más sin embargo hacerlo de manera deliberada y sin pensar no es un comportamiento a la altura de tu… postura. –Finalmente expresó-. Los enanos son creaciones de los Valares, y han de ser tratadas con la misma gentileza. Ni más, ni menos.

Este último comentario hizo un eco muy amargo en el corazón de Zaphir, que guardaba real cariño por estos seres, capaces de construir cosas tan hermosas, que se podían comparar con las hermosas creaciones de los elfos.

-¿Acaso los hace menos el hecho de ser enanos? –Espetó-, Padre, me parece que es un trato injusto para estas… estas…

-¿Estas? –Contestó con una sonrisa su padre, sabiendo la respuesta a lo que Zaphir evadía-. No menosprecio a ninguno de esos gallardos y duros seres, quienes nos han provisto de lo que necesitamos para lo que hemos necesitado, y han ofrecido refugio a nuestros hermanos de Eregion. No obstante, al pan se le dice pan, y ellos son criaturas hija, no son hijos de Eu, cómo nosotros.

Zaphir no dijo nada, pero en su corazón sabía que su padre tenía razón, aunque no quisiera. " _Tiene razón, aun así, no comparto su idea… ¿por qué menospreciarlos? Son seres vivos, como nosotros…"_ –Se decía a sí misma.

Pasado el mediodía del día de viaje, ya había entrado a Lórien. No habían pasado las primeras leguas cuando salió al encuentro un escuadrón de guardia al encuentro del Señor Ortrhed.

-Mi señor Ortrhend, ¿ha sido bueno su viaje? –Habló una voz invisible de entre los árboles. El padre de Zaphir sonrió y vio al frente, al vacío al tiempo que contestaba con voz clara-. Ve y dímelo tú, Fungir.

En un parpadeo, justo al frente de ellos se dejó ver una figura alta, esbelta, cubierta de una capa gris sujetada por una hermosa hoja verde en la garganta. En el cinto se veía una espada corta y en la espalda, un hermoso arco blanco en su carcaj. En la frente tenía una prenda de plata y, con él, otros 4 soldados.

-Mi señor –contestó Fungir-, ha sido un bien viaje, pues mis ojos sólo ven una armada digna y poderosa. Su Majestad, Celeborn, me ha mandado a recibirle. Le espera pronto en Caras Galadon. Estará complacido de ver a todos estos Galadhrim.

-Seguro que lo estará. –Contestó con una sonrisa, que pronto se esfumó para tornarse en un ceño fruncido-. ¿Y quién es este acompañante nuevo que no tiene modales para revelarse?

Zaphir, que estaba atenta, no se había percatado de que a sus espaldas, a la derecha, había una sexta figura, más pequeña que los otros encapuchados, pero ciertamente hermoso: debajo de la capucha, unos cabellos lisos de color negro como la noche se descubrían, y unos ojos de un color azul tan profundo como el mar, con vetas de plata. Su cuerpo era esbelto, y bajo su cuello yacía un collar hermoso: una estrella.

-Zaphir –Dijo con voz grave Lord Orthred al ver el collar del chico por debajo del broche en forma de hoja-, ¿ese no es acaso el collar que tú madre te dio? –Espetó.

Zaphir respiró profundo y exhaló. Antes de poder contestar, el chico se adelantó-. Mi señor, discúlpeme –Dijo, poniendo una mano en el pecho y haciendo una profunda reverencia-, me llamo Eru, hijo de Erellu, Guardiá de la Frontera Norte y yo…

-¿Qué haces con la estrella de tú Señora? –Espetó Orthred.

-Padre, se la he dado. –Dijo Zaphir al fin-, se la he dado voluntariamente.

Orthred no dijo nada. Bufó y sonrió de mala gana al tiempo que apeaba su caballo-. Fungir, es hora de partir. No debemos hacer esperar a Mi Señor Celeborn.

-Cómo guste, milord. –Dijo Fungir, al tiempo que daba la señal a sus hombres y al ejército de Galadhrim's. Luego se volvió fugazmente a Eru, lanzándole una mirada de muerte.

-Zaphir, yo lo siento… -Dijo Eru, con un profundo dolor en el corazón.

Zaphir no dijo nada, sólo lo miró durante un largo tiempo y apeo su caballo hasta dónde estaba él-. Eru… Algún día entenderás… Lo siento. Yo… Lo siento. –Dijo ella.

Zaphir no dijo más, sólo apeo su caballo de regreso a la fila, pero fue detenida por un suave toque. Alguien sujetaba su mano. Cuando se volvió, Eru yacía a su lado, parado sobre una rama de Mallorn.

-Ea ellen… -Dijo, al tiempo que sujetaba su rostro-. Milanyel, Zaphir. Siempre la tendré conmigo.

Zaphir cerró los ojos por un momento, al tiempo que dejó escapar una lágrima. Al abrir los ojos, Eru estaba a solo centímetros de su rostro. Zaphir deseaba sentir de nuevo el calor de su estrella, oculto entre los labios de su amado, pero fueron interrumpidos por unos guardias.

-Mi Señora –Espetó uno de ellos-, no se retrase.

Zaphir, bajó el rostro y, con un nudo en la garganta sólo cabalgó.

-¡Zaphir, zaphir! ¡Milanyel, Ea hiril, milanyel! –Gritaba. Pero Zaphir solo podía escuchar la frase de su padre una y otra vez en su mente… -"Una dama Noldor jamás debe juntarse con un Sindar, con un elfo de bajas castas."

¡Hola, chicos!

Este es sólo el comienzo de esta novela. Prometo de nuevo, ser más explícito y no dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Esta novela está dedicada a mi Zaphir, Jackie98, quién es dueña del personaje Zaphir (personaje) y de mi kokoro. :'v

Siendo serios, la historia trataré de que se acople a lo más canon posible, de manera que tardará más actualizar para pulir detalles en la lengua, en las locaciones y los hechos históricos para que la historia tenga más sentido.

No olviden comentar, dar ideas y decir qué tal. También disculpen la categoría, pero no encontré la otra en "Libros."

Su servidor, Herrold.


End file.
